


Edward and Nora (fanart)

by Iron_Angel



Series: Beer and Benefits [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Beer and Benefits series, Commissioned Work, F/M, Fanart, Ghouls, Kissing, OTP Feels, True Love, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: Fanart commissioned from sunsolace (a.k.a eluvisen) of my rare pair fromBeer and Benefitsseries.





	Edward and Nora (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I've waited so long to finally see this picture, seemingly trapped in my head forever, done. I'm ridiculously happy and so very impressed with sunsolace's (elvusien . tumblr . com) talent, and am grateful beyond words that she accepted my commission. It's everything I ever wanted. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hesitate to say as such because I have no idea what muses will come for me in future, but I think this is a fitting end to _Beer and Benefits_. It's been a difficult year and a half working with this pair, but it's a true labor of love. It will forever be my FO4 OTP. (^_^)


End file.
